particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Zardic federal election, January 3329
An early federal general election was held in the Federation of Zardugal on Saturday January 8, 3329. All 750 seats to the 12th Congress of Zardugal were up for election, as was the Presidency and all five State governorships. The election was precipitated by the dissolution of the National Populist Front, a major if not dominant party in Zardic politics, in late 3328. It was decided that new elections would be held almost two years early to fill in the 89 empty seats. The elections occurred in January, and were held on the second Saturday of the month, as is traditional in Zardugal. The incumbent Prime Minister Michael Dowdy led the New Democratic Party and its coalition partner, the Socialist Workers' Party into the election. The Conservative Republican Party contested the elections in the hope of gaining a majority for itself, knowing the unlikeliness of being able to form a coalition with either of the two other major parties. On election day, the NDP recovered slightly from its electoral fiasco in December 3327, increasing its popular support by over six percent, resulting in a gain of 51 seats. On the other hand, the Conservatives gained a fairly significant 28 seats, and the SWP's representation increased by ten. The President, Jacob M. Wiencek, managed to win re-election to his fourth term, and second consecutive term in the election of January 3329. In the first round, Wiencek came first with just over 40% of the vote. The SWP candidate, Jacob Brown, came second with 32% of the vote, while the NDP's presidential contender and former President Wyatt Walker won a little more than a quarter of the electorate's support. Most of those that had voted for the elimated NDP candidate voted for Brown in the run-off; nevertheless, Wiencek prevailed by a razor-sharp margin of half a percent. At the local level, the CRP won the first-pass-the-post gubernatorial elections in three states, Endirahad, Saqueya and the loyal CRP stronghold Ingomu; the SWP and NDP won one governorship each. Results Congress < Dec 3329 • Zardic congressional elections, January 8, 3329• December 3327 > |- !colspan=2|Parties !Seats !Gains !Losses !Net Change !Seats (%) !Votes (%) !Votes !Swing (pp) |- |style="background:#191970"| |Conservative Republican |306||33||5||▲28||40.80||41.05||25,313,731||▲3.82 |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |Socialist Workers' |240||11||1||▲10||32.00||32.06||19,766,076||▲1.49 |- |style="background:#FF8C00"| |New Democratic |204||51||0||▲51||27.20||26.83||16,542,671||▲6.20 |- |style="background:#808080"| |Other |0||0||0||▼▲0||0.06||0.00||39,196||▲0.06 |- !colspan=2|Total!!750 !colspan=5|Turnout !61,661,674 !82.48% |} President < Dec 3329 • Zardic presidential elections, January 8, 3329 (1st Round)• December 3327 > |- !colspan=2|Parties !Candidate !Vvotes (No) !Votes (%) !Result |- |style="background:#191970"| |Conservative Republican |Jacob M. Wiencek||25,812,578||41.58||Progressed to run-off |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |Socialist Workers' |Jacob Brown||20,169,385||32.49||Progressed to run-off |- |style="background:#FF8C00"| |New Democratic |Wyatt Walker||16,102,346||25.94||Eliminated |- !colspan=3|Total!!62,084,309 !Turnout !83.05% |} < Dec 3329 • Zardic presidential elections, January 8, 3329 (Run-off)• December 3327 > |- !colspan=2|Parties !Candidate !Votes (No) !Votes (%) !Result |- |style="background:#191970"| |Conservative Republican |Jacob M. Wiencek||30,731,516||50.52||'Elected' |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |Socialist Workers' |Jacob Brown||30,067,690||49.43||Defeated |- !colspan=3|Total!!60,799,206 !Turnout !81.33% |} State Governorships *'Kalvere': SWP Retain *'Ingomu': CRP Retain *'Saqueya': CRP Retain *'Unkassa': NDP Gain from SWP *'Endirahad': CRP Retain Category:Zardugal Category:Elections in Zardugal Category:Government of Zardugal Category:Federation of Zardugal